The Misadventures of Morgan-chan and her Diary!
by DrexelDragonz
Summary: Morgan wanted to start a diary, it went Camlann downhill from there, shenanigans happens when you have a ditsy sister, fighto Arthuria-san! Rated K(plus) for Incest
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: …..Don't ask how this thing sprung out of my head….just don't…*exits***

 **Prologue: Morgan-chan!**

'Hey everybody! I'm Morgan Le Fey! Or just Morgan to my family, anyway, i always wanted to start a diary ever since i destroyed Merlin's journal about his sex life!'

She was hit on the head with a staff.

'Don't be mean to Morgan-chan! Anyway, i am the daughter to one Uther Pendragon. My Daddy told me that i should do my best to learn so that i can be a good ruler. But, when i was a teenager, past tense, i am a grown up now!

I found out my Father changed his appearance so that he can have sex with a woman, that is already married. I was aghast! And then 9 months later. He told me that all of my lessons are useless now since my baby sister will be the new king! I answered like a typical grown up! I threw a tantrum, and burned his beard off!'

Merlin laughs in the background, he was reading behind Morgan as she writes.

'But i am a grown up, so with my well endowed body, I said to him, 'Yey, i have a baby sister! I can spoil her silly then!

After 15 years, my Father died from a heart attack when i told him i was in love with my sister, everyone accepted it and asked Merlin to choose the next King, so that is how I found myself looking at the magic ball i use to watch my sister, no, stalk my sister, much better, to watch her pull the sword out of the rock. I cheered and clap my hands. Now that she's king, I can finally meet her!'

She closes the book, and put a stray hair behind her ear. "Merlin-chan! What do you think!"

"It is a priceless, priceless piece of literature Morgan-chan."

"Really? I need to go! I heard my Sister is going on an adventure! I need to be wit her!"

Before Merlin can say a word, Morgan is already out of the room.

"..."

"This is going to be so funny." The high mage said with a giggle.

 **End Note: …...Yeah, someone kill me…meet the ditzy, Morgan. Yes this is the nasuverse, the series that is known as Fate!**

Next Chapter

"Oh no! Arthy! You are going to fight! I need to enchant Caliburn then!"

Morgan chanted some words, the next thing that happened was the sword broke. "Whoops!"

'MORGAN!' Arthuria yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, who knew? Guess some people find it funny. Well, guess time for another update!**

 **Chapter 2: Morgan-chan and Arthy-kun**

'I am so excited at meeting my baby sister, so excited that i burnt Merlin's workshop!'

I receive a nasty bump on my head when he whacked me with his staff. But i let it slide.

'I perk up when i heard the sound of the castle gate opening. I was so excited that i teleported and made a beeline for the blonde girl that is on top of a white horse. With the love cry of 'Arthy!' I jump and tried to tackle hug her.

I don't know why but for some reason she punched me! Her own sister!

'Protect thyself chastity punch!' was her exact words.

I cried like the drama queen that i am, she didn't even feel guilty!'

Merlin laughed in the background making Morgan look up from her writing. She gave the high mage a cute pout and goes back to writing.

'Sister! I thought you love me!' were my words, she looked confused.

'Who even are you?'

'I am your sister! Morgan! You can call me Morgan-chan since i love you!'

'...'

'Kya! Your ellipses are so cute!'

'Lies and Slander, get thyself away from me! Thou hast not known anything about thee!'

'Kya! Even your old words sound so cute!'

My Arthy-chan is so cute when she frown like that.

It has been months since she started living in the castle, but Arthy-chan won't see me! Always going on that adventure with Bedi-chan! Why does she hate me!'

Merlin outright said i am a psycho, and that Arthuria was right in not seeing me. I burned him with that answer.

'Arthy is going to fight! She is going to fight! I need to keep her safe, so i told her that i need to enchant Caliburn so that she can be safe, even Arthy-chan can't resist my pouty face. I started chanting, when suddenly Caliburn broke.

'Whoops' were the words that came out of my lips.

'MORGAN!'

'I can fix this Arthy-chan!' I wanted to stop her from being angry so i opened up a portal and took out a mighty bond and glued Caliburn, but she doesn't need to know that.

'See Arthy-chan! All fixed! Be careful! Always think of me, and be careful of treacherous swords cause that will kill you!'

She dares scoff and roll her eyes at me, when did my Arthy-chan become so rebellious!'

Merlin pointed out that Arthur will always rebel when it comes to me, i broke his staff in two and burned all the flowers in his garden of Avalon. 'Not the pretty flowers!'

"So Merlin-chan, what lesson have we learned today?" I asked the flower mage, who is crying like a little boy clutching the ashy remains of his pretty flowers.

"Don't say bad words."

"Yes! Anyway, my familiar told me that Arthy is on her way back! I need to prepare!" with that she teleported away, diary clutched in one hand.

Merlin just sighed, "I shall get you back for this Morgan-chan! Mark my words!'

 **End Note: Yeah, i don't know what's happening anymore.**

Next Chapter

"Arthy is mine!"

"She's mine!"

The ladies growl at each other and suddenly squealed and hugged each other. "Bestie!"

"Wat?" were the round tables reply, both of Arthuria's hands were on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Really sorry for the short update! But I wanted to at least post something. This is the prelude to Morgan-chan's diary..next up will be Mordred-chan's Diary! With her brother Will! (OC son of Guinevere)**

'I screeched, really loud when Arthy announced that she's getting married. To someone named Guinevere or something! The nerve of her! Taking away my husbando!

So I did the sensible thing in a situation like this, I marched into the wedding, shouted 'OBJECTION!' pointing my finger at the brunette in wedding dress. The brunette in word just scoffed and gives me the finger.

'Wart is marrying me! Your sisters, hence, cannot get married!'

'News flash! Medieval times allow incest to happen!'

'Excuse me! But I won her over fair and square!'

'Gah! Indeed, you did, but! I watched her grow up!'

Those who were present all looked back and forth between the two, the Round Table where all looking at their King, who is dying due to embarrassment.

'Bestie!' when Guinevere said those words, I knew she was the one! We became the best of friends!'

Merlin pointed out that their obsession with Arthur is the reason for such a fast friendship.

'After that wedding fiasco, Guinevere and Morgan agreed to share Arthur, to the said Arthur's horror. Anyway, it was wedding night, everyone was partying and being all merry. For my part, I am sitting beside Guinevere happily talking to her with a embarrassed Arthur beside Guinevere.

Turns out, Merlin decided to be a troll and spike their drink with some sort of Aphrodisiac. Well, this and that happened, Arthy was turned into a guy for the night and had sex with us. We were drunk after all.'

Behind Morgan, Merlin said your welcome to the witch, making her smile. "Thank you for that Merlin!"

"I was planning on a different potion with you! That was for Gwen and Arthy!"

"Not my fault." Morgan said with a smirk.

'Guinevere and I where okay with it, a few months later we are both pregnant and both gave birth at the same day of the same month of the same year.

My little Mor-chan is precious! I am so grateful to the flower mage that i decided to not burn him anymore!'

Merlin gave a relieve sigh at that.

Suddenly the two look up when they saw a tired Mordred open the door to Morgan's study. "Mama...bed..." The little Arthur clone said with a cute yawn.

"Coming over baby!" with a skip in her steps she picks Mordred up and exits the room.

Merlin for his part smiled, happy that his prank at least made one of the most neglected person in the kingdom smile. He closed the book and teleported.

 **End Note: Yes, Mordred-chan's diary will be the star next chapter. Stay tuned for it!**


End file.
